ButterflyEffect
by Red Crescent
Summary: It was only a small promise but meant the world to her. What will happen when both of them meet again and find their love for each other without knowing if they will be together in the end? He has to win a bitter fight and all she can do is watch, or not?
1. Chapter 1

_**Butterlfy-Effect**_

_**It is said that only one small movement of a butterfly can be the cause of a hurricane…**_

**1**

The little black haired girl stood before him, with her head kept down, her eyes averting him and her index finger coming together in a shy movement. "You know…", her sweet voice started to ring in his ears as he watched her with a nice smile, not knowing what was going to come. "..I…I like you very much…" she finally managed to say with a bright red blush covering her face. Her eyes bored themselves even more into the grassy ground before her due to the embarrassment that crept itself through her body. Her legs shivered as after some seconds of silence she finally looked at the boy before her, wanting to see his reaction. Said little man stood before her, one of his legs crossing the other in a comfortable manner, hands behind his head and his fuzzy monkey like tail twitching slowly up and down; he smiled at her in a friendly way before he answered: "I like you, too. You are nice, although you are a girl."

Said girl felt her head become hot and her world started to get dizzy as she gulped coherently and smiled happily back at him. "So…you…w-want to m-m-marry m-me?" She stuttered out, her feet becoming more like an X on the ground, her knees touching violently. The boy frowned not knowing what he should say to her now. Marry? No idea what it meant, but it had a sweet sensation to it, so it could taste good. He looked at her waiting face and grinned: "Sure!"

oOo

Chichi sighed as she awoke from her dream and rubbed her eyes in a slow movement. It had been years since she had dreamt of him again. The boy who promised her to marry her, become her husband and take her. No idea where he was at the moment as she didn't see him since that particular day eleven years ago. Now she was twenty-one, still the princess she had been since birth, alone and unmarried. Her father was somehow glad she didn't bind her life to another man than himself – yet – but she felt his urge to have grandchildren. He liked to play, so he even decorated one of the many rooms in their castle into a baby-room! Shaking her head Chichi stood up, grabbed a towel and headed into the bathroom, letting the hot water of the shower run over her tensed body. It felt comfortable and her hot skin distracted her from the day which was awaiting her today, again.

"How did you sleep, sweety?" her giant father asked her as she walked through their giant kitchen to their giant refrigerator, only to grab a tiny red apple, in which she bite with almost lazy efforts. She hooked her eyebrow at him and asked sarcastically: "How should I sleep if day after day a stupid looking and weak guy was coming to me, asking for me to be his bride? Not to forget, those guys were the ones my _father_ was suggesting in an almost fanatical manner because he is unable to see his only daughter live perfectly happy _alone._"

"Oh, come on, dear, you know I only do it, because I don't want you to die like an old virgin." The Ox king said to her with an apologetic smile but only received a glare from her which killed him in an instant. "Well, sorry for being like that, but you know what? I prefer dying like an old lady before I was married to someone who wouldn't understand my love for fighting. Only because I'm a woman doesn't mean I can't do what I do. You were the one who taught me anyway! So stop bringing those candidates of yours who only want my name but not me…", she hissed at him before she stormed out of the kitchen, leaving a confused king behind her. Chichi was fuming at her father's words. So what if she was alone? It was not as if she cared anyway. She was happy being alone. She could do what she wanted. There was nobody who could permit her to train her fighting ability, nobody who said to her "You can't, you are a woman!", nobody who was pressing her into a weak status. She was perfectly fine…Perfectly! But still, she thought as she reached her dojo and sank to her knees, why can't I stop those tears from falling?

_He was exhausted! Training with God was tiring but exciting as well. Since he was living up here in the sky his fighting ability was becoming stronger and stronger. It was only a matter of time before his training was finished. Sweat dribbled down between his brows and tickled itself down his face as he stared at his imaginary opponent who looked exactly like himself. His clothes were shattered and blood oozed out of many wounds covering his entire muscular body. His black hair, still standing as spiky as it was, only moved as a strong wind blew over them both, cooling their heated souls before they lunged at themselves again. Thirty minutes later Goku lay on the ground, breathing heavily as he smiled into the round black face of Popo, who watched him emotionlessly and said: "Goku finish today. No more training. God want to speak to you, so you going to him. Quickly."_

Chichi stretched her overworked muscles after training five hours straight. Her whole outfit was drenched in sweat and her thick black hair was hanging like wet silk on her skin, giving the impression of ink gracing her white face. She was in the middle of relaxing as a servant was running into the dojo and slamming the door open anxiously: "Lady Chichi! Something terrible has happened!"

"_It's time." The old man before him stated, as Goku watched into his black and wise eyes. Goku nodded understandingly and added: "So he began, I assume?" The green face of God became even darker as he gripped the wooden staff he was holding. "Yes." The black haired man tensed his muscles and clenched his hands into fist as he spoke again, his facial expression as hard as his grip: "Since when?" God looked deep into his eyes and the silence was able to be cut with a knife as he answered him with regret in his voice: "One week ago." Goku gritted his teeth in order not to scream and pressed out between small mouth movements: "Why didn't you say so sooner?" God sighed. "Because you weren't ready."_

Chichi's body screamed as she tried to land a hit on the intruder. She cursed herself because she trained herself more than ever today. Now she was tired and absolutely no match for the person standing in front of her, smiling at her evilly. Her father was nowhere to be seen and Chichi hoped – no, prayed that he was alright! Through swallow gasp she asked the unfamiliar looking guy before her what he wanted from her. And he grinned at her as he grabbed her neck and held her up: "Victory." She choked hard and tried to pull on his wrists as her vision became blurry due to the oxygen-loss but she still managed to say in a husky voice: "O-over who-ohm?" The smile on his face got even wider as he increased the pressure on her neck. "Your kind."

_Goku flew as fast as ever as he felt the familiar presence pretty near him. He growled at the fact that he was coming one week later than he thought he would. He knew God wanted to be sure he was able to defeat Picollo when the time came but he couldn't understand why he had the nerve to let him rule over the humans while he was still training up there without noticing anything. And you could assume, one week was enough to kill half of the world if you were strong enough. And Picollo was more than strong enough. Finally reaching his destination, Goku landed smoothly on the grassy ground for the first time after four years. Feeling the tickling sensation trough his shoes he smiled at the calm scenery before him only to cover it with a stoics mask as he saw a burning village before him. Scanning though it very fast he noted sadly that nobody was alive anymore. Anger welled up inside of him and he turned his head robotically to the presence he felt up there on the small hill. "Now the game is starting." He whispered to himself as he reached the stone castle and found his eyes staring at a green figure who held up an unconscious girl, ready to give her the final blow. When both of their eyes met, Picollo angrily tossed her away and watched Goku approach with an amused look. "Took you long enough." Goku didn't respond and just kept on staring at him. "But sad enough…" Picollo trailed on before Goku could understand what he was saying. "…I'm not ready yet to play with you!" That said he vanished into thin air. Goku, wanting to take after him, stopped in the middle of his doing as he heard a soft cough and a small moan._

Chichi's throat felt like it was ripped open with a broken knife. It hurt and she swore she felt the hand still on her neck as she tried to move her tired body. She didn't know what happened or why she heard someone breathing right above her. He guessed it was the green man who was about to kill her but as she slowly and with great effort opened her eyes she only saw two black onyx looking worriedly at her. She couldn't see the persons face straight but she thought it held something familiar within. A strong and big hand helped her sitting up and a smooth deep and manly voice asked her if she was alright. Chichi looked to the ground when she spoke with a dry voice: "W-where i-is my fa-father." Even to her own ears she sounded terribly. A deep breath of the man was answer enough to her but he said something anyway and Chichi didn't like it at all: "We are the only ones alive here."

Chichi looked at her hands in her lap and wondered why she felt rain on them until the hand on her back drew clumsily comforting circles; only then she understood that she was crying. Closing her eyes she breathed out: "Take me away." The hand stopped its movement and the deep voice sounded more like that of a kid than of a man. "What?"

"Take me to him." She added with her teary voice and rubbed her eyes wildly because she didn't want to cry that dirtily. Goku still didn't get her and turned her to him so that he could look at her crying face. He knew why he didn't like girls. They would cry and say things he didn't understand. He really didn't get what Krillin liked about them.

"To whom?", Goku wanted to know as he finally turned her face fully to his but she only sagged against his chest due to her exhaustion and wasn't able to say anything anymore. Great, Goku thought as he looked at the strange girl in his arms.

oOo

"What do you have there?", the little black haired girl asked as she watched the weird boy standing before her and grabbed his tail out of curiosity. "What are you doing?" the monkey boy asked angrily and snatched his tail out of her hands after he sagged to his knees at her touch. He didn't like someone touching his tail, it made him weak. The girl looked apologetically to him and covered her mouth with her hands. "I'm so sorry! I didn't want to make you angry. It is just, I never saw someone with a monkey tail!" The boy, still angry crossed his hands behind his head and said: "And I never saw a boy wearing such ridiculous clothes."

The little girl burst out into little laughter as she looked at the boy with his confused look: "You dummy, I'm a girl, not a boy!" When his look became even more confused the giggles in her mouth became even louder. "You sure?" He asked before he leaned over and kicked against the spot of her pants where he had his special something. "W-w-what are you d-doing?" She stuttered after she pushed him aside, leaving him standing there smiling. "Sure thing, you don't have a _ling-ling _like I do!"

oOo

Chichi sighed again as she woke up after her weird dream and held her head. She felt as if someone was standing on her face the whole time. Why did I dream about him again, she asked herself in wonder and rubbed her eyes clean. And why was it the _ling-ling_ part, she added irritated before she smiled a little at the memory and blinked a few times. Recognizing the woods around her she stood up as fast as possible, only to feel her knees getting weak and stumbling over. Bracing herself for the impact of the ground she was more than just surprised as two perfectly shaped arms sneaked around her waist from behind, preventing her from falling and pressing her against a warm and soft wall. "You shouldn't stay up so fast." A familiar voice said frowning into her ear and Chichi remembered the incident which happened only – how long was she unconscious? Twirling around, she freed herself out of those arms and looked into the face of…

Her eyes widened in shock as she recognized this spiky hair, those deep black eyes, the boyish face, the brows going up in wonder and the same orange Overall-suite he was still wearing after so many years. "G-Goku?" She whispered as silent as possible and before Goku was able to ask her why she knew his name, the little woman pressed herself against his chest and closed her hands behind his back. Embracing him with everything she got, new tears started to leak out of the corners of her eyes and she sniffled into him: "You came back! God, you came back to me!" She looked up at his confused face with a beaming smile. "Did you remember your promise to me? I know it was when we were small and I kept repeating to myself it was nothing serious, but…" she sniffled again "…can you imagine that I have loved you ever since?" She smiled sheepishly "I know it sounds stupid, but when you promised me you would marry me, I have waited for you…"

"I'm sorry, I don't know you." Goku said as apologetically as he could, hoping he wouldn't hurt her feelings as bad. "I only met you yesterday…" He saw how her happy gaze fell and instead of an upset expression, he noticed a rather angry face looking up at him. "What…did…you…just say?"

_Goku rubbed his hurting cheek, still not knowing why she had slapped him as hard as she did. Not to mention, he still didn't know who she was and why she knew his name. She refused to tell him and said he should figure it out himself. Since then she kept on ignoring him and he stopped thinking about her because he had to find out where Picollo was. And also he should find the dragonballs as well. A sad expression covered his face as he thought about the connection between God, Picollo and those magic yellow balls. He should search for Bulma and his friends and ask for their help. So, while they were searching for the dragonballs he could distract Picollo. And if they found them, they should make a wish as fast as possible, without Goku having to kill anyone. The girl beside him took him out of her thoughts. "Well then, where are we going next?" He blinked a few times. "We?" he asked and earned an angry look from her again. "Of course we. This guy killed my family and village. I have to take my revenge.", she huffed._

_Goku stood up as determined as he could, having a very serious expression on his face. He felt her flinch and he knew he looked intimidating if he wanted to although it was not what he wanted to happen. "You should hide yourself, I will settle this alone." When he said the word 'alone' he felt her fingers softly touch his lips, leaving him startled again. "Don't you dare say what I have to do." _

"Where are we going?" Chichi asked Goku who flew before him. She had trouble coming after him and was more than glad that he wasn't flying that fast. He turned around and smiled at her – and she liked seeing him smile very much – as he said: "We're going to a friend of mine who can help us."

"Bulma?" Chichi asked as she knew the direction they were flying to was the capsule corporation. Goku looked at her in his usual confused manner. "How do you know her?" He wanted to know but Chichi remembered that he had forgotten her completely and only huffed at him and looked away again. He sighed and pouted in a boyish way and looked up ahead once more. He really had no idea where he should place this girl. He didn't even know her name!

oOo

The blue haired girl and the black haired girl looked at each other with big eyes before the blue haired girl smirked and said: "Brat." Now, that wasn't something the little girl wanted to hear from someone she only met seconds before! Grabbing the knife on her helmet she threw it to the sixteen-year old girl and earned a shriek from her as the knife only missed her five millimeters. "What the hell is your problem?" The bigger girl screamed at the younger one who growled. "I'm not a brat, you old fart!" The younger one cheekily answered and showed her red tongue.

"Did you just call me 'old fart', you little diaper-wearer?"

"I did! Old fart! Wrinkle-lady! Hanging-breasts!"

"Oh, take that back, or you will never see your breast grow at all!"

"Then catch me, granny!"

oOo

The memory Chichi had when she looked at the very big round house of Bulma made her gulp. Those two definitely only met once and this one time wasn't obviously a good meeting. To be exact: Those two held a certain dislike against each other. So walking with Goku – who didnt't remember her – to the house of her female foe - who will mostly not be pleased to see her – was kind of awkward for Chichi. When the doorbell rang through the whole house Goku watched in anticipation the reaction of the house. When nothing happened he opened the door and yelled. "Bulma? It's me, Goku!" Chichi watched entering the house and with little steps followed him, wondering now what she was doing here.

"Stop walking, or I will kill you." A female voice suddenly emerged from the silence of the house, making them stop in the middle of their movement. Goku's face started to light up at the sight of the blue haired women "Bulma! You didn't change at all!" He yelled at her and she took down her weapon and looked at him again. "Goku?" She asked in disbelief and screamed in joy when he shook his head yes. Chichi watched her embracing him and growled a little. She felt forgotten and made herself visible again by saying: "Hello Bulma."

The blue haired women looked at her and frowned and asked in an unfriendly way. "Who are you?" Chichi smiled and added "Think, old fart." Bulma's eyes where the biggest Chichi had ever seen and she couldn't suppress a laugh when Bulma pointed her finger at her and screamed: "Chichi!"

"Chichi?", Goku asked too, with the same unbelieving eyes as Bulma. "You have to be kidding…you are Chichi?" He asked her again and imagined the girl he knew eleven years ago. No wonder he couldn't recognize her, she looked way more womanly than like the little girl she was. Chichi crossed her arms and pouted: "I really don't believe you forgot about me…"

A sudden idea I had, so I had to write it down as soon as possible =) Tell me what you think, only then I might continue it. I lack motivation, bad bad bad, so give me some and review! (^_^)


	2. Chapter 2

**Flashback Chapter 1**

"Chichi?", Goku asked too, with the same unbelieving eyes as Bulma. "You have to be kidding…you are Chichi?" He asked her again and imagined the girl he knew eleven years ago. No wonder he couldn't recognize her, she looked way more womanly than like the little girl she was. Chichi crossed her arms and pouted: "I really don't believe you forgot about me…"

XxXxXxXxXxXxXx

**2**

The little man looked at her intensely and she just looked back the same way he did. They didn't move neither talk. They just stood before each other and stared until the little man opened his mouth. "So, you are a girl?" Said girl kept her emotionless face straight and nodded before she bowed to him like she had learned it and said: "My name is Chichi, Princess of the Ox-hill." The little boy still gazed at her form before he asked further: "So….can I touch your chest?" The blush Chichi now had was not due to her embarrassment but due to her anger boiling inside of her. "If you try to touch me, midget than I'm going to kill you!" The bald boy pouted. "You don't have to be that unfriendly; I only asked what my master was telling me to." He turned away, his hands crossed behind his hairless head. "Real girls are stupid; I like those in the magazines much better."

Huffing behind his back, the little girl threw her shoe after him instead of her knife and knocked him out instantly. She didn't like boys without any hair on their head, she decided that day.

oOo

Goku looked at her with still wide eyes not knowing what he should say to her. He was sorry he didn't recognize her but he had no idea that girls were supposed to change that much. She was bigger, she was thinner, she was stronger (his cheek was evidence enough) and she looked like something he wanted to…no, he had no idea what he wanted. But he had an unfamiliar feeling inside of his stomach, and it was not hunger. Now that was something he truly didn't understand. Was he sick? But before he could manage to from any sentence, a loud yell echoed through the house. "Goku? Goku, old friend, is that really you?"

And seconds after Krillin was standing next to his best friend welcoming him with a forceful hug. "Hey Krillin, didn't see you in a while. You grew!" Goku laughingly said as he patted his best friends shoulder. Krillin looked up to him with a wide grin. "Yeah, but you are still taller than me, what the hell did you do?" Glancing at Chichi he changed looks with her and then with Goku again, crushing his elbow into Goku's stomach smirking "And what a nice woman you've got yourself! Who is she?" Goku smiled weakly before he said. "That is Chichi…"

"Chichi?" Said woman was slowly getting annoyed that everybody had the exact same face when they said her name as if it was something toxic. "W-W-What is she doing here?" Krillin asked Goku in a whisper but questioned one had no real clue either. He already forgot that she was telling him her reasons hours ago. Chichi gritted her teeth and lunged herself at Goku who could see her just in time to avoid her fist. Dodging her moves very easily he asked her what she was doing. "Trying…to….punch...you!" She said between heavy breaths. Goku frowned. "Why? I didn't do anything wrong." Now that answer made Chichi even angrier. "You…lied…to…me! You…broke your…promise! And…you dare forget…what I told you….only hours ago!"

Goku was officially confused now and Bulma and Krillin felt invisible by the arguing couple. "What promise?" Goku asked her and took her wrists so that she was unable to move her arms again. But she didn't stop and only took her feet now to make a hit on him. "I told you!" She yelled. Goku pouted. "So why not telling me again? If you said it once you can say it twice."

"If you defeat me now and here, than I will tell you again!" she said while she looked him hard in the eye. Her look went deep into him and he somehow thought that this woman shouldn't have such an angry expression on her face. "Alright." He agreed before he softly punched into her stomach and caught her as she fell over gasping in pain and surprise. "Won." He dryly said as he held her in his arms and helped her up again. Her angry expression was replaced by a very sad one and he thought that the sad expression wasn't really better than the angry. She looked up at him and he almost had the urge to caress her cheek. "You…" she slowly started, her voice sounding teary. "…you promised me to make me your wife."

"Wife?" Krillin and Bulma yelled out of one mouth looking at Goku who seemed to think hard. Suddenly his face light up and he said. "Yes! I remember, there was something in the past!" Chichi's heart skipped a beat as she clenched his shirt, having a very hopeful look in her eyes. "But..." he began scratching his head and making Chichi's hope shatter to little pieces. "…I have no idea what it means to 'make you my wife'."

oOo

"You look very beautiful." The young man said to her, as he stood proudly in front of her. The girl blushed, cupping her cheeks and closing her eyes. "T-thank you." She stuttered and was amazed that a male was complementing her. She somehow wished another one would say it to her, but she was more than just pleased to hear such words out of the mouth from the opposite gender. "Your hair is shining in the sun, did you know that?"

"Oh, n-no, but yours is b-beautiful, too." She giggled as she looked into his soft gaze. He leaned very near her when he opened his mouth. "I know I take good care of it." If possible her blush became even darker than before. "You really know how to talk to a lady, don't you?" The girl asked with big black eyes and earned a breathtaking smile for her comment. "Yes and I only ask a lady, if she wants to marry me-" His sentence was cut off when a certain blue haired girl knocked him out with her fist, pulling him unconscious as he was behind her, muttering to herself. "Yeah, yeah, only ladies….You ask every female around you if she wants to marry you, pervert…"

The little black haired girl stood there, watching the scene and not knowing what she should think of it…

oOo

"You are twenty-two and you still don't know what it means to marry someone?" A familiar voice asked and all eyes wandered up to see a male proudly standing there, his arms crossed and a smile featuring his face. Chichi gulped as she remembered him and Goku just looked up at him asking: "What does it mean, Yamcha?" Said one cuckled. "It means living with the person, sleeping together, eating together, becoming a family."

"It does?" Goku asked and he sounded really shocked. He thought it was some kind of dish. Obviously he was wrong. He laughed as he looked at Chichi again, a sorry grazing his eyes . "I thought it was some kind of meal you could eat." Chichi's face fell, Krillin smacked his head and Bulma just stared, not knowing what to think of this special reunion with Goku. It was certainly very, very weird. Chichi pushed herself softly away from him looking disappointed. "So, you thought it was something to eat? You…you didn't really wanted me to be your…w-wife?" her voice got smaller and smaller until it ended only in a whisper.

"Goku, you idiot!" Krillin snapped at him. "You make promises without even knowing what they mean? I don't believe it!" But Goku ignored him perfectly, only looking at the sad girl standing before him. Well, he really had no idea why he promised her what he did but he felt bad looking at her like that. He remembered what he had said to her "I like you too, although you are a girl." And it was true. If it was living with somebody like a family than he could possibly do it with her.

"I made a promise, didn't I?" Goku asked her and was granted with a surprised look. He smiled at her and continued. "So I have to make my word come true. I will marry you Chichi. I will marry you after defeating Picollo."

Now, if Krillin, Yamcha and Bulma were surprised by his sudden words then they definitely were passing out because of Chichi's reaction. Making a small gasp she threw herself into his arms and squeezed him almost dead. His hands reached to hers and he freed himself from her grip whispering to her "Stop that, that's embarrassing!" But she only smiled at him her brightest smile, making his stomach go wild again. "But that is what all engaged people are doing." She said before she reached up and brushed her lips ever so slightly over his. Chichi's mind was on cloud seven when she kissed him out of instinct but pulled back, immediately as she felt his stiffness. "Sorry!" she apologized and he frowned at her. "What was that?" he asked her as he didn't know where he should put this strange sensation. Chichi bit her lip and his eyes automatically followed her movement and when he felt himself leaning over to her he stopped midway and looked at the awaiting faces of his friends who couldn't believe what they saw.

"I forgot!" He said being his boyish self and bringing everybody to topple over before his expression got serious again. "I have a request to make, Bulma."

oOo

"So…you want to search for the dragonballs and in order to fulfill that task you need the one I'm having? Is that correct?" The Ox king asked in his most serious and very intimidating manner he could manage. His daughter standing beside him looked very intensively at the black haired boy standing next to the one who talked to her father. She smiled as he noticed her with one look and blushed a deep red when he returned her smile. She thought he was really cute.

"Yes, that is correct." The blue haired answered. She was trying hard not to shiver standing before this very big man. "Well then…" said man said as he turned to his daughter. "Give it to them, they seem like good people."

"Alright father." The little girl answered as she walked back in and came back with a yellow little ball, having three stars in it.

oOo

The group went silent as Goku finished telling them his plans. Chichi gripped his arm very hard due to her nervousness and the fact that Goku desperately tried to loosen her grip on him entirely. She didn't like the fact that her beloved one had to fight such a serious battle. And she knew what she was talking about, because she met the green monster already. The fact that he is like "one" with God who is the creator of the dragonballs didn't sound good to any of them. Chichi bit her lip at the thought that the "reviving plan" could fail and she suppressed her tears when she thought she wouldn't be able to see her father ever again.

"So, you want to search for the dragonballs before this guy or God can die for which reason ever." Bluma stated nodding before a smile grazed her face. "Alright!" she yelled and Goku noticed relieved that his other friends were smiling as well, excited. "Let's get it done, we will start immediately!"

_Goku felt as if his heart was losing a lot of weight as he watched his friends getting ready. They heard of attacks on many cities which were destroyed entirely and Yamcha and Krillin were training hard to stop whatever was the cause of this although they didn't knew what was awaiting them. _

_The grip on his arm got stronger and he turned to face his fiancée who had a very worried look on her face. While Bulma and the others disappeared for preparing themselves, he and Chichi were left alone. Still trying to stop her embrace on him he watched her. "What's wrong?" But instead of an answer her forceful grip got even stronger. He stopped his attempt on stopping her and put his hand on her shoulder. "Don't worry, Chichi." He assured her. "Everything will be alright, I will bring your father back. And after all of this we will live peacefully together, alright?" _

_The look on her face seemed startled at his words but she smiled a beautiful smile at him – that shocked him to the core – and leaned her head against his chest right above his heart. Goku had absolutely no idea what she was doing with him. He felt so different; it almost was as if he regretted having to fight – although he loved it dearly. He didn't want to leave her alone; he really wanted to protect her. Why? He had no idea. _

"_I love you…" she suddenly whispered and something snapped inside of his brain. This feeling was overwhelming. He was glad he was alone with her, because he would be utterly embarrassed if his friends would see him like this. _

_On instinct he cupped her cheek and caressed it like he wanted to moments before and enjoyed the feeling of her skin on his. She was soft, completely different than he and he thought to himself that he understood his master a little – and Krillin. If they liked women because of this, than he was just as perverted as them. Chichi's face became darker and darker and he smiled at her cheekily. Pulling her head slowly to him he could hear her heartbeat starting to quicken rapidly. Rationality left him since she said those words anyway, so why not expanding the fact a little, since they were alone at the moment?_

Chichi felt his breath on her face. Now, she didn't knew if she should be very happy or very shocked, as his actions were very un-Goku-like. True, she didn't really know how he was but it definitely didn't match with his earlier behavior. Nonetheless, she enjoyed every second of it. His other hand joined her face and his pull on her got stronger and stronger until he finally pressed a butterfly like kiss, very light, very soft, very gentle on the corner of her mouth. Colors exploded behind her eyelids which she closed automatically. He left her for a mere second only repeat the action with more pressure, this time directly over her lips. It was her first real kiss whatsoever and it was the sweetest sensation she ever had.

_Goku had no idea what he was doing. His brain was sleeping at the moment he assumed although he still controlled with his senses if his friends were nearby to spot those two or not. He didn't want them to witness his odd behavior. He actually didn't want to witness it himself, but he found himself unable to stop the act. Both of them didn't think and instinctively knew what they had to do, although it was a first for both of them. _

Their mouths moved over each other, lightning a fire inside of Chichi who didn't know where her head was floating to. Their lips movements were small, almost invisible; their breathing hitched and Chichi's hands found their way to the fabric of his clothes, clenching it, feeling his warmth radiation from his body. Robotically she turned her head to another angle, doubling the sensation into something more as she gasped and opened her mouth a little – gosh, it felt wonderfully sensual…

_When did he close his eyes? Her little hands caressed over his torso until they stopped and gripped his shirt – he felt indescribable. And when she turned her head and opened her mouth his whole body tingled until it ended at the tip of what was down below…Muten Roshi, he thought to himself, I will never ever criticize your strange behavior ever again…_

_Only when he heard steps approaching he pulled back from he, although his body was screaming in order to continue. Looking at her rosy cheeks and half closed eyes he couldn't imagine a life without seeing that look ever again….God, what was happening to him? It was too fast, it was too much; it was not his nature to see things like that. But here he was, staring at this creature before him, forgetting what his mission was until the voices he heard became noticeable clearer._

"Finished! Now let's start!" Bulma said as she came back, packed with weapons, her hair up in a small ponytail, and a giant backpack with her stuffed with things nobody could guess and in her bulletproof outfit. Goku, who stood now half a meter away from Chichi looked at his female friend and frowned. What was she doing with all that stuff? They only needed the dragonball-compass, didn't they?

"Hey, hey, hey!" "Yamcha said suddenly smirking, standing directly near Chichi, observing her from head to toe. "What's with the red cheeks..." He looked at Goku who had a confused look on his face again, not knowing what Yamcha wanted to say. "Did he…do something to you?" The smirk on his face got even wider as Chichi's blush got only darker. And with one look and one elbow hit she pushed him violently away from him a knowing smile gracing her face. "What are you talking about…really…"

"She knocked him out…" Krillin noted as he looked at Yamcha. What a temper she has, still. Krillin thought as he remembered the shoe which was hitting him in his early teens. Goku, frowning looked at Bulma and watched her pressing the button to search for the first dragonball. Bulma frowned. "Weird." She said.

"What is it?" Goku wanted to know and sighed noticing that Chichi had his arm proclaimed as her own once again.

"The first location is on Muten Roshi's island. I didn't know he had a dragonball."

"Oh!" Goku remembered suddenly. "I gave him the dragonball my grandfather gave me, so that he would take care of it." Krillin stood beside him shaking his head. "You really forget everything as soon as you start training, don't you? First your promise to marry and now that…" His mumbling was unheard by Goku who already left to the front door, a Chichi happily smiling beside him. "Hey! Wait for us!" he yelled after him, running out of the door too. Bulma stood their sighing as she slapped Yamcha awake again. "Move it! They are going without us!"

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

**So, second chapter done! I hope you like it…Now, that was what I wanted to finish, because two chapter are better to read than just one =) No idea how I should continue now….I think this story will be more about some fluffy scenes than about the battle awaiting them…hmm….I know it seems developing fast, but I don't know, it just happens. So…curse my fingers! (^_^)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Alright! Now look at that, just for you, a veeeeeeeeery loooooooooooooooooooong chapter! I hope you like it! And don't be afraid, I'm not lacking motivation or anything. But because I like this story so very much I put a lot of effort into this one. So each chapter takes a while…and due to the fact that I want to write chapters (in this story) with about 3000 words each, it takes much more time to finally finish one chapter. But don't worry! This one has about 4000 words, so you have something to read! =D**

**Enjoy this chapter of Butterfly Effect!**

**PS: You can email me as often as you want to, you won't pester me! I think it's kind of cute! =)**

**xxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxx**

**Flashback Chapter 2**

"Oh!" Goku remembered suddenly. "I gave him the dragonball my grandfather gave me, so that he would take care of it." Krillin stood beside him shaking his head. "You really forget everything as soon as you start training, don't you? First your promise to marry and now that…" His mumbling was unheard by Goku who already left to the front door, a Chichi happily smiling beside him. "Hey! Wait for us!" he yelled after him, running out of the door too. Bulma stood their sighing as she slapped Yamcha awake again. "Move it! They are going without us!"

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

**3**

The old man was grinning quite evilly and the little girl was hiding behind the back of her father who just laughed out loud. "Muten Roshi! It has been awhile, hasn't it?" The old man with his dark glasses just grinned more stupidly as something was coming out of his nose. With one sniff it disappeared inside of his face again and he answered "It has, it has, Ox king. So…that is your cute little daughter there?" The Ox king turned around to see his frightened little girl, laughed again, patted her head and said "Indeed! Isn't she lovely?"

"Yes, yes. Little, chubby and very quiet. Just the type I like." The old glasses guy answered. Said little girl listened to her father who said she should greet the Master politely, stepped in front of said man, bowed deep and said. "Nice to meet you, Muten Roshi. My name is Chichi."

"Oh, oh, oh…what a lovely little thing, hehehe..." Chichi didn't like the expression on his face at all and took two steps back, afraid. And suddenly, with a loud smack, a red stick was coming down on the old man's head and a young voice added "Stop drooling, sick man."

"Bulma! Give me back my stick!" Another voice sounded from behind and Chichi curiously awaited who was coming until the blue haired girl, who saved her from the old pervert was talking to her father.

oOo

It really has been awhile since they visited the old man. What he was doing? He definitely will look through his magazines, Krillin, Bulma and Yamcha thought at the same time. Chichi looked at them and wondered why all of them suddenly had the same facial expression. As if they weren't surprised about a certain fact, whichever it was. Goku on the other hand just smiled his usual smile. She could tell that he was in high spirits, seeing his old master once again. She frowned at the thought seeing this old pervert again. She still didn't like him and what would he say to her if he saw her now? She was a young woman, not that bad looking. Her face became pale and she automatically took Goku's hand beside her.

"Something wrong?" He asked her but didn't try to release her grip this time. She just shook her head no and squeezed his hand additionally. Goku was with her, she shouldn't be afraid, she told herself. Her fiancé just looked at her in wonder but soon focused his eyes on the little pink house on which was standing with big ret letters "Kame house". Goku smiled widely, increased his speed and forgot completely the hand he was holding. Now Chichi was being pulled by him with abnormal speed and shrieked a little as he landed on his feet smoothly, and she with her face exactly in the sand.

"Ops…" he noticed apologetically and helped the spitting girl up again. She was covered in sand but sighed defeated as Goku started to softly free her from it. She would try to live with it…she had to!

"Goku?" And old female voice suddenly interrupted the couple who smiled at each other after Chichi was without sand again. Turning around, and old turtle slowly robbed towards them, tears blinking in her eyes as she looked at the young man standing there nonchalantly.

"Hi there!" Goku smiled a beaming smile before he let go if Chichi and run to the turtle, only to pick it up and threw it into the air. High. And while with a scream the turtle vanished into a little dot in the air, the door opened and an old man wearing a black shirt and some green pants revealed itself only to yell: "What is that noise? Can't I read my magazines in silence at all?"

"Muten Roshi!" Goku greeted his old master who suddenly got very silent and looked quite surprised at the young man before him. "Huh? But…you….where….why…..GOKU?" Said man stood cheekily before him and said "It has been awhile, hasn't it?"

"It sure has…." The old man answered but was cut short as a scream from above returned and suddenly Goku catched the turtle again, who was feeling very dizzy. Her fall was watched by everybody in silence but Goku only sat her to the ground and turned to the door again his face looking very serious all of a sudden. "I have a request to make, Muten Roshi."

oOo

"What is so important about those dragonballs, daddy?" Little Chichi asked her father as soon as those visitors left. Her big father watched them disappear before he turned to his little girl and smiled a reassuring smile at her. "They grant you your wishes."

The girl's eyes grew very wide. "Any wish?" She whispered and watched with amazement the face of her father before he laughed out loud in his usual manner and patted her head affectingly. "Yeah, any wish."

"Even bringing someone back who has died?" Chichi asked hesitantly, wondering why her father never thought about bringing back her mother. But as soon as she saw his sad face she regretted even asking. So she questioned further. "Or letting me marry the one I love?" Now her father burst out laughing. "Yes, sweetheart, even that. But I guess you won't need that wish."

"Why not?" She frowned, thinking about the boy she just met and lost her heart to.

"Because the man who won't love you back first has to be born…" With that he left the little girl who was standing there, having a red head and cupping her cheeks in embarrassment, secretly wishing for her dream to come true.

oOo

"Are you serious?" Muten Roshi asked Goku who happily ate like a half dying man who didn't see any food for more than a year. After a very uncommon way of greetings – Chichi kicked Muten Roshi straight into the next wall as he brushed her bottom, Krillin laughed at him only to receive a punch from his old master, Yamcha patted Roshi's shoulder as he said he would understand him, Bulma punched Yamcha after that into the nearest wall and Goku just was Goku: so he was hungry and searching for food.

"I am! It's the only way I could think of." Goku said with his mouth full. A wonder that they understood him, Chichi thought to herself as she started to clean off his dishes as soon as he finished them.

"So…as long as you fight this Picollo guy, the rest of us have to find the dragonballs and wish back everyone who died through his hand?"

"That is the last wish." Bulma interrupted Muten Roshi, who had sweat on his forehead and couldn't do more than nod to Goku's proposal. "The first one is to wish Picollo and Goku to a place where nobody can get hurt during their fight. The second one is to…" here she hesitated as she glanced at Goku who just continued eating and Chichi who had a very sad expression on her face "…make it impossible for either of them to return once the first wish was granted. And the last one is to save all of them who died. And we have to be quick enough before God dies, because he is connected to Picollo – and if God dies the dragonballs destroy themselves and our wished cannot be granted in time…"

"That is a pretty great risk you take there, Goku." Krillin stated silently as Muten Roshi looked as if he had to think about Goku's plan. "Well, it's the only thing I can do." Goku answered before he patted his now finally full stomach, sighing. "Ah, that was good! I didn't know you could cook so good Chichi!" He said as he looked at his fiancée who suddenly started to beam a smile at him, her sad expression forgotten. "Thank you!" She chirped and vanished into the kitchen. As soon as she left Goku turned his attention again to his friends and started to explain his reasons: "I'm the only one who is able to defeat him, and you know that. God was training me four years long. I'm prepared to face Picollo. I killed his father so I know what he is capable of doing. Don't try to fight alongside with me, you would only distract me. It would be much more help when you search for the dragonballs!" He said with a smile and looked at the still frowning faces of his friends.

Chichi was the first to speak as she silently came out of the kitchen after the turtle said to her she would clean everything up. Breathing in, she made herself strong enough to say the next lines: "All right, you guys! We should try to sleep, it's getting late. And while Goku starts to tract and fight this green monster, we should search for the dragonballs! If Goku thinks this is the only way, then let it be. The only think we can do is help him as much as we can, don't you think so?" Bulma and the others looked at her with a sad face. They knew what she was thinking and that she was as afraid as them. Her speech became very quiet at the end and her eyes were lying on a certain black haired guy all the time.

"Ah…" Muten Roshi sighed and crossed his arms while everybody looked at him. "Chichi's right. We should do as Goku said, that is the only way we have. Go into your rooms upstairs, Bulma comes with me."

"Huh? Why me?" The blue haired woman screamed in surprise. Muten Roshi looked at her dumbfounded. "You wanted the four stars dragonball, didn't you?"

"Oh, right…" She said and followed him while the others headed for their rooms. Only Chichi was standing there as if she didn't know what to do…"And…where should I sleep?" It wasn't as if she didn't want to go to the same room as Goku, it was just that, the thought of actually having to sleep right beside him was too tempting! Her heart wouldn't calm down, her hands were sweating and her head was red as a tomato.

"Ohoh, you can sleep with m-!" Yamcha tried to say but was cut off by Bulma's elbow on his head. "Don't get too cocky." She said to him and looked at Goku. "Isn't she you fiancée? Than let her sleep with you, Goku. Once you're married sleeping in the same room is the normal thing to do, so get used to it." Goku, scratching his head looked to Bulma and then to the beet red Chichi. "If you say so…" He answered and thought Chichi's face got even a shade redder than before. He decided to ask if she was feeling sick or having a fever once they entered his room.

"Alright!" Krillin yelled, to lessen the embarrassing pressure lingering in the house. "Let's have a good rest; we have a lot to do starting from tomorrow."

_Once they entered the old room Goku smiled as he looked around and remembered the old times and his days inside of here. Opening his closet he saw his old blue training shorts he had from his grandfather. Chichi pressed her hand on her chest and wished her heart would stay still and not beat so quickly. She felt as if it wanted to jump out of her body. Glancing at Goku, who looked at his old clothes in amazement, Chichi calmed herself down and realized that this would be her only time with Goku alone. Alright, 'alone' wasn't the word she should have used; now her head was beaming again in a bright fresh red colour…_

"_Is everything alright? Your face is very red…Are you having a fever?" Goku suddenly asked her and gazed at her with his eyebrows hooked. "If you have, you can have a senzu bean, it cures sicknesses pretty fast…Want one?" _

"_Oh no, thank you…I'm not…sick. I feel….pretty fine." She said and Goku just wondered more about her behavior. If she wasn't sick, then why was she speaking with gaps between each word? Was she in so much pain? Looking at her closely he analyzed her body to understand where it hurt. Her eyes were looking at the floor, her fingers waved into another, her legs trembling lightly, her black long ponytail falling over her shoulder and her front hair hiding some of her face. He had the urge to brush some of her strains out of her face…Wait a minute: Why would he do that? Was he the one getting sick? No, no, no! He mustn't have to! Taking out his futon with quick movements he stripped himself down to his blue boxers and stretched himself as a little workout before he vanished under the blanket, feeling very satisfied then. _

Chichi's mouth was wide open as she watched Goku strip his clothes down to his boxers and exercise a bit. His muscles flexing as he made some push-ups with just one finger very quickly, not even sweating one bit – it was an image Chichi burned inside of her head. His body was gorgeous. His features were gorgeous. He was just…handsome.

Chichi remembered the kiss they shared hours ago – gosh, how she wished to do that again…She didn't realize, she closed her eyes and touched her lip, drowning in sensations until a light snoring woke her up again. She had to blink a few times until she found out where this strange noise was coming from.

Goku slept. He dare was sleeping! And he looked so cute, too…Chichi sighed. It was unbelievable, but she couldn't stay angry with him. Sitting down right beside him she thought about the plan and the mission he had yet to accomplish. She lost her father because of that green monster. At the same time she found Goku again! But what if he wouldn't come back? Would she lose him too? She slapped her cheeks before she drowned inside of her pessimistic thoughts. She had to stay strong! And she was strong! She didn't train for nothing. She liked fighting, so that was all she had to do. Fighting for her wish, for her dream and for the safe return of her love.

Good idea, Chi!, she said to herself before she snuggled herself near Goku. She didn't want to crawl under the blanket like he did – because he was half naked – but staying beside him like that was kind of comfortable. And it calmed her down.

_Goku awoke soon after he fell asleep as something was tickling his nose. He felt really warm, but it wasn't hot, it was just warm. Nice. A female sighing let him recognize that Chichi was clinging to him. Startled he tried to loosen her grip, but effortless. She only gripped him harder than before, encircling his body with her arms. She mumbled his name before she pressed her nose even more into his chest. And there it was again: The strange feeling inside of Goku. He really was coming down with a sickness, wasn't he? He scratched his head in wonder about what to do and crossed his arms behind his neck thinking about the fight against Picollo. He had to defeat him, no matter what. Maybe he should talk with God? _

'_God? Can you hear me?' He thought through his head and waited patiently for an anwer._

'_I can. What is it you want to talk about?' The deep voice answered._

'_I can't stop thinking about the fight. What if I lose?'_

'_You won't. You are the only one who can defeat him. You have to believe in yourself, Goku. You defeated his father, so you can defeat the son too.'_

'_And you are going to die...'_

'_What happens to me doesn't matter. Just be in time before the dragonballs vanish. Your friends have to be quick in finding them. I lived a long time now; I don't want to anymore…what about it? I would give you my position. Interested?' God chuckled and Goku grinned. 'No way! It would be utterly boring!' _

"_Goku?" A very tired voice said his name and the bond between him and God disappeared. "You can't sleep?" Chichi asked him and rubbed her eyes before she laid her chin on his chest and looked at his face. He smiled at her and did what wanted to do only moments before: he brushed her hair out of her face and noticed her cheeks getting darker again. "Weird…" He said, but didn't stop his movements; he liked the feeling of her skin on his fingertips. "What is?" she whispered and her cheeks turned darker again. "Every time I touch you, your face changes color…Is that some kind of strange technique?" He asked her in his boyish manner. She smiled at him and took his hand into hers._

She didn't know what it was, maybe he was tired - but he behaved very sweetly, although he obviously didn't know he did, Chichi thought to herself and smiled. "It's no strange technique…it's because of you." She said truthfully and couldn't dare look him into the eyes. The girl inside of her head squealed due to the words she just said, but her womanly body forbid herself to jump up and down in girlish excitement. She would do that when nobody was watching…

"Because of me?" He asked in wonder and thought about that. "Am I making you sick?" He wanted to know and backed away from her but was stopped by Chichi. "No! No, you're not making me sick…you make me…happy. Staying beside you makes me…happy."

And the girl inside of her head passed out.

"Your face turns red when you're happy?" Girls were really mysterious, he thought. Chichi had to stifle a laugh as she looked at his expression. He was just too cute, even for his age. "You must be tired." She suddenly stated and cupped his cheek, robbing her body up until her face looked directly into his. How long she waited to be able to do this, she thought to herself in satisfaction.

"Hmm…" he agreed and felt himself leaning into her touch. It was weird, he thought. This feeling inside of him was really weird, in all its newness. He closed his eyes and felt seconds after Chichi's breath against his lips. Opening his eyes again he looked at her closed ones. Not sure if it would be a good idea to ask, he did it anyway: "Um, Chi?"

"Mhmm?"

"Why are you coming nearer and nearer? It makes it hard for me to breathe…"

She didn't open her eyes as she snuggled her face against his face, so that their noses had to touch each other, her lips were only millimeters away from his and Goku just thought that breathing became harder and harder! He really didn't understand her…But that he somehow enjoyed their closeness was something he didn't understand either. He remembered the thing they were doing at Bulma's house and just had the sudden urge to do that again. When he did that it gave him some kind of strange power. He felt stronger than before…Maybe, if he would do that with Chichi, she was giving him some strength of her? But if he wanted to have power he had to do that with persons much stronger…like Krillin, Yamcha…or even Muten Roshi? He wrinkled his nose at that thought…That would be kind of disgusting, wouldn't it? And if felt comfortable with Chichi, so her strength had to be enough, Goku thought.

Leaning forward he lightly pressed his lips against hers to witness, if he was right. Chichi opened her eyes in surprise but felt her lips move in unison with Goku's. Closing her eyes she enjoyed his light clumsiness in kissing her – she didn't know what to do either, so it felt really comfortable collecting experience together – and sneaked her hands into his spiky hair which felt really soft between her fingers. Their breathing became uneven and the only sound you could hear inside of the room was the repeating noise of their lips meeting again and again, their breath wandering from one wall to the other, sounding as if they were catching oxygen.

_Goku couldn't help himself, he felt this strong power overcoming him. So it was right, she was making him kind of stronger…Why couldn't he have done that sooner? He thought it would have lessened the days of him training with God. He had to ask Popo why God didn't let him train like that…_

_At some point he had rolled over Chichi, the blanket falling of his body, making him shiver as air met his overheating body. At first he pushed his body up, so that he wouldn't crush Chichi with his bodyweight. But when the air got cooler and cooler and his skin got hotter and hotter he felt his body automatically going down on Chichi's._

Now that felt really crazy! When his body – still more naked than anything other! – met hers – still fully dressed! – Chichi felt the heat emanating from Goku. She was glad that she wore something but at the same time she wished she wouldn't. Although she had the feeling his skin would burn every part that touched her bare body, she thought about the sensations she would get from that.

_Chichi tasted somehow pretty good, Goku thought after a while – as he finally had an idea how he should do this kissing part. Although he thought it took some time to make him feel REALLY strong…Maybe there was a way to make it quicker? Licking her lips out of instinct he felt the girl stiffen and relaxing moments after. When he repeated the act, she did it every time. Goku thought her reactions were making him feel stronger and stronger! How about doubling the sensation? When he felt an opening between her lips, he slipped his tonuge inside of her mouth and…Yes…now he felt stronger than ever before! Inside of his stomach there was a sensation…he had the feeling he could win against everyone!_

His tongue invading the depths behind her lips was the most sensual thing she ever felt! Chichi couldn't help herself but moan silently inside of his mouth as she tried to do the same things he did. Trying to duel with him she soon recognized that she was too tempted to even move a muscle anymore! And she needed air…A lot of air!

Pushing him aside she breathed in and gasped. She felt like she was drowning – although it was a nice way of drowning. "Is everything alright?" Goku asked her as if nothing was wrong with him. He really looked like he didn't do anything at all…Wasn't he exhausted, too?

"Just needed some air, that's all…" She managed to say and waited for Goku to roll off of her – what he didn't do. He just watched her and…did he analyze if everything was alright with her? "You sure?" He asked further and Chichi just nodded in agreement. He smiled at her then – finally and unfortunately – rolled on to his side. He felt totally refreshed now and was more than ready to sleep.

Chichi looked at him some longer and whispered: "Goku?"

"Mhmm?" He was closing his eyes already.

"Your face changed color too…" She stated with a smile gracing her lips before she snuggled herself once more against his body, now both of them having the blanket under them. Goku grinned as he took his hands behind his neck and fell asleep.

Of course his face color would change; he thought to himself, he was stronger than before, so it was natural that he was happy.

The next morning the friends were looking at each other, signing that they were ready for their next step.

So it was time to start the battle.


	4. Chapter 4

**Here I am again! With a new chapter in the new year! And I think I slowly have to change the Rating…just in case I suddenly decide to make a lemon…it's getting too erotic to just be rated as T….M it is…yes yes =D**

**To answer some of your questions: I don't know if I already answered them….First: Shenlong just can grant three wishes. I decided it, because it was making sense in my story here. So, yes, three wishes this time! Second: I don't think there were other questions, right?**

**Alright, soooo thanks for waiting, and enjoy this one! It's getting…..interesting *wink***

**XxXxXxXxXxXxxx**

**Flashback Chapter 3**

The next morning the friends were looking at each other, signing that they were ready for their next step.

So it was time to start the battle.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxxx**

**4**

"Getting hit hurts a lot, dad…" Chichi said to her father who, today, started to train with her for the first time. Rubbing her butt she stood up again and had small tears in her eyes. Her father laughed out aloud. "And the reason we do this, is that nobody would be able to hit my little girl!" Said little girl pouted due to the words her father told her. She had to learn how to fight so that she never had any reason to fight? She didn't really get that one…

"Dad…do we really have to do this?"

"Of course we do! Now stand up and show me some spirit!"

And boy, did showing spirit hurt! It took her about one year to finally enjoy fighting, but then she enjoyed it to its fullest…

oOo

"G-G-G-Guys…" Bulma whimpered with eyes widened in fear as she stood alone before a very big and very angry dinosaur. It just had to be destiny that one of the dragonballs laid between some eggs of a dinosaur….in the mountains…on a high cliff….above a stream….near a waterfall. And it was absolutely typical for Bulma to fall down said cliff, right into the nest….while those little monsters were in the middle of hatching! And when babies hatch, the mother is not far away. Bulma backed away, sweat showing on her face. She was scared. All her weapons were lost – of course – and the others were fighting all of the other dinosaurs walking and flying around nearby. Nobody was there to help her…."Krillin? Chichi? Yamcha?" She yelped for her friends one after another.

"I'm coming Bluma!", Chichi screamed and landed right beside her. She looked exhausted and just felt so too. "Everything alright so far?" She wanted to know while she eyed the dinosaur that really looked really furious. "I guess…" Bulma managed to say while she gulped hard. Man, this situation didn't look good at all! "Where's the dragonball?" Chichi wanted to know as she got into fighting stance. She basically had no energy left but she knew she had to do this…Bulma looked around and found it just right in between those three eggs. That were moving! "Over there…" She pointed out and Chichi nodded shortly. "Alright, I will distract the mother while you get it. Once you have it, tell me. I hope I will be able to pick you up and we just flee from here." Bulma sweated. "Y-y-you hope?" Chichi smiled a little. "Well, hoping is better than be pessimistic." And off she was, landing a straight kick to the mother-animal.

Bulma ran to the dragonball as fast as she could. It wasn't easy, with those little monsters who just had to come out of their egg-shelter as soon as Bulma found the courage to walk, snapping at her. They were babies after all, but just as big as Bulma herself. And their beak was still very strong. One bite and Bulma knew, that was it. She would die and live as an angel…Or a devil, she couldn't quite tell. "Do you have him already?" Chichi screamed at the top of her lungs, her strength was leaving her quicker than she imagined. This beast was damn fierce in its attacks, damn it! Bulma huffed when she finally after some silly stumbles grabbed the yellow ball and held it up in victory. "Got it!" she yelled and didn't see in her relieve the baby, that looked at her in interest and pushed against her form, and Bulma right over the edge of the nest, down to the water-stream. Oh great…she thought and her feelings were directly shown on her face. In other situations her facial expression would have been funny but now it just said what it should say: She was scared to her bones.

"Bulma!" Chichi screamed and flew after her, the big dinosaur snapping at her at last and reaching its goal. Chichi didn't look back at the stinging sensation but she hissed threw her clenched teeth. Alright, now that hurt! Her right leg went numb at the pain but Chichi did her best to ignore the cold feeling crawling up it, and reached out for Bulma. Just short above the water's surface she got a hold of her pants and stopped Bulma's fall. Sighing, Bulma send a thanking smile to the sweating fighter-girl, seeing how she huffed and puffed and did her best not to lose conscious. Once they reached save grassy ground, Chichi collapsed and bit her lip while holding her leg that was bleeding fanatically. The red wet and sticky fluid silently made its way down and colored everything in a deep blackish red.

"Oh my god, Chichi!" Bulma screamed, stuffed the dragonball into her little bag to the others and approached her friend quickly to examine the wound. Ripping her pants with a little knife – yep, she had armed herself very good – Bulma cut away those last remaining shreds and looked at a horrible looking injury. Her bone was showing and the flesh was ripped away like it was some sort of cheap material. It must hurt like hell…Bulma didn't really know what she should do now. Yes, she was a genius, a great thinker, an inventor, as intellectual as a computer with the best software programmed in it but she was absolutely no and would never be a doctor! So she did the only thing she could think of.

She screamed for help.

Yamcha was the first to come. He always was the fastest when it came to Bulma's scream. But that was only because she only ever screamed when he did something he shouldn't have done…That memory wasn't something he wanted to hold in forever…But when he saw the blood on her hands and the desperate way of her to stop Chichi's bleeding he got serious and yelled for the others while he pushed the shivering Bulma aside and pressed with his stronger hands on Chichi's cut. The girl screamed in agony!

Krillin flew over to them, his shirt shattered to little pieces. "What is it?" He wanted to know but stopped in his tracks when he saw the serious situation Chichi was in. "What happened?" He wanted to know while he kneeled beside the pale woman. Her face was as white as the remaining ashes after a fire. "Don't know." Bulma stuttered. She was lost in her thoughts. Yes, she witnessed many fights, many injuries, many wounds and many screams. But never so much blood…"I guess the beast got her." She finally said and looked from Yamcha's hands on Chichi's leg to Krillin. "Do we have any senzu beans?" Krillin wanted to know and Yamcha shook his head. "We needed the last when this stupid criminal, who had a dragonball shot you." Krillin gulped. How could he forget this stupid moment of carelessness? Turning his back to the man, thinking nothing would happen…And suddenly this guy drew a heavy pistol out of his pocket and pulled the trigger. They were fighters, indeed. And strong ones at that, but they weren't immortal. Krillin had to remind himself over and over after that incident. And now, there weren't any senzu beans left…

Chichi's scream took him back. "Where's Goku?" He wanted to know. But all he got was the shake of two heads. Nobody knew where he disappeared to. He always went missing when one needed him the most.

_Goku narrowed his eyes. When he saw a green shadow he fallowed it without further thinking. To believe he would see Picollo here was somehow like a miracle. He wanted to take this chance; the others would surely be able to handle without him. They – he told himself – knew what they had to do. But now he wasn't so sure anymore if it was really him he saw of if his mind was playing a prank on him. Maybe he was just so occupied with his goal that he was seeing things? A chill ran up his spine and he growled. Or maybe this green guy was just playing with him because he found it amusing to make him angry. _

"_Come out!" He yelled and clenched his fists while he floated in the air silently. Nothing moved, not even the wind was blowing. "I know you are here!" His eyes wandered from right to left and back. Circling he analyzed the surrounding. Many minutes he just watched and shouted over and over again for him to show himself. And suddenly, a chuckle came to his ears accompanied by a clapping sound. So he was mocking him? Goku snarled. Now he was furious. "Good job, Goku…" a low and utterly familiar voice sounded from everywhere. "You managed to find me and follow me. But unfortunately I'm still not ready to play with you."_

"_Why you…" Goku yelled but didn't move from his spot. He tried to know where his presence could come from. The low chuckle repeated itself. "There are just some things I have left to do…" Goku had no idea what Picollo was talking about. Things to do? What kind of things? "What could you possibly do?" He wanted to know. Picollo's voice showed a smirk when he answered. "You'll see." And the chilling feeling on Goku's chest disappeared. He lost him! Cursing he tried to find him again but to not avail. Picollo was toying with him just perfectly, Goku thought bitterly and decided after a while to return to his friends. There was nothing else he could do anyway. So finding the dragonballs was on the top of his list once again he stated when he turned around and flew back to the where his friends were. _

_It didn't take him long until he finally heard them, but the way they called for his name didn't sound good to him at all. Did something happen while he was gone? When he found them he saw the desperate face of Bulma and Krillin. Yamcha was kneeling on the ground. Goku hooked his eyebrows. "What is it guys? You look startled." Then he looked around some more. "And where is Chichi?" Bulma gulped and pointed with her shaking finger to Yamcha. Only then Goku finally realized that he was hovering over a pale looking Chichi, who clenched her eyes shut and had a painful expression on her face. With three steps he was beside her and looked at the wound. "What happened?" He wanted to know and looked at the injury which obviously finally stopped bleeding. Yamcha was pressing on it as if HIS life depended on it. Goku's heart skipped a beat at the sight. It looked awful. "Senzu beans?" He wanted to know shortly. "No." Yamcha said through his teeth pressing together. Damn it! Goku noticed and looked at Chichi's face. This matter seemed serious. She was not used to such injuries, her body felt cold; he touched her forehead and brushed her hangs away. What should he do now?_

Chichi opened her eyes and tried to smile. "D-do we ha-ave the dragonball?" she wanted to know with a strengthless voice. Bulma nodded and showed it to her. "That's good." And her eyes shut down again, a long sigh escaped her lips and her body went limp. All of them looked in a scared way at her tranquil face – until she breathed in again and her brows twisted in pain. So she was just unconscious… "What are we going to do now?" Krillin wanted to know while he watched Bulma taking some bandages out of her bag and handing it to Yamcha who started to wrap it strongly around Chichi's leg. Goku frowned. "I'll go to Master Quitte. You find a place where we can stay." Bulma glanced at him and smirked. "Task done!" She said and pushed on a little capsule before she threw it away and with a 'PUFF' a small cottage stood there in the middle of the clearing. Krillin smiled overjoyed. "Bulma, you're the best!" She winked at him wickedly and grinned. "I know."

Goku just nodded shortly and smiled at them. "Well then, I'm off. Shouldn't take long, though!" He added while he lifted himself up in the air and flew off with rapid speed.

oOo

She pressed her lips to a thin line. Nobody would make her to eat those disgusting things! She said to herself while her maid tried to put the spoon filled with some beans into her mouth. "Lady Chichi, you really should eat those." She repeated again but the girl shook her head; her hair was flying from one side to the other. "Don't wanna!" She said and puffed her cheeks in anger. She hated beans but every time she got sick her cook told her "Nothing is helping better to recover than a good portion of beans!" But she hated those little monsters! They tasted disgusting! Absolutely!

Her maid sighed and put the spoon back. "You really don't like them, do you?" she asked the little girl and brushed over her head once. Chichi smiled a tooth-gap smile and giggled. She knew she won, so she never had to eat those stupid things ever again.

Since that time her cook had spared her plate with beans and her father got some extra. And while he was eating happily, Chichi smiled at her triumph.

oOo

A wet cloth was brushing her burning forehead. Her right leg felt like it was standing in the middle of a stinging-nettle-field. Her body was heaving and she felt exhausted when she just thought about moving her eyelids. Muttering voices came to her ear and she listened closely. It somehow calmed Chichi down, knowing she wasn't alone right now. Her body suddenly felt a chill and she groaned silently before she felt something covering her figure. "I hope he comes soon." She heard a male voice but couldn't quite place it. "Very soon." Added Bulma right beside Chichi and took her hand in hers, only to squeeze it a little and let go of it soon after that. Chichi drifted away, trying to ignore the pain that made its way through her leg again until she was slightly shook by a warm and big hand on her shoulder.

"Chichi." Someone whispered – more or less – right into her ear and caught her attention. With all the strength she could afford she opened her eyes and looked at the deep ones of Goku who smiled down at her and held a little sack in his hands. "Look, I got them!" He chirped. Her eyes weren't really able to focus on the thing he showed her but she groaned just thinking about what was inside of it. She knew he meant those so called senzu beans. When she saw what those small things were able to do she hoped – no prayed! – she wouldn't need those things. And yet, here she lay knowing what has to come. "Do I really have to?" she asked with a raspy voice that even surprised herself. Goku sent her a confused look. "Of course!" What was there to discuss? He asked himself and tilted his head at her still questioning look. She sighed and closed her eyes.

She really had to bite into the sour apple now, didn't she?

One strong arm sneaked its way to her shoulders and with lightness he brought her into a sitting position. She moaned at the movement, as it was directly transmitted to her leg. Goku ignored it perfectly and held one brown little dry bean to her lips. She didn't open them. She was just like her childhood old self – don't open your mouth when it came to beans! Goku pressed it against her lips some more. "Eat." He simply said and waited for her to just do it. But she couldn't. She mere thought of having a bean inside of her mouth was unbelievable! "Chichi…" He sighed and she looked at him. "I don't like them…" She admitted. "Don't make me force you." He warned her with a playful face and she gulped. Opening her mouth just a little, Goku took his chance and stuffed the little thing right between her teeth. Shocked about his movement, Chichi bit on it and suddenly felt a strange sensation crawling up from her stomach to every little part of her body. It felt great! The strength was coming back to her in a mere second, but when it reached her wound she bent over and dug her nails into the shirt of Goku who supported her with his arms still. "It will soon stop." She soothed her with his voice and drew a comforting circle on her back.

Once it was finally over she looked at his smiling face. "Better?" He wanted to know and she nodded lightly. "Much better." She admitted and swung her legs to the side until she could feel the ground underneath her feet. Examining her exposed leg she was amazed. There was nothing left, not even a scar! Goku's warm fingertips on her naked right knee brought her gaze back to him and a blush to her face. "Amazing, isn't it?" he smiled innocently at her. All she could do was nod, as his hand wandered up her upper leg to where the wound was just seconds ago. Yes, his hand there was really amazing. Deliriously so. Chichi thought and touched the back of said hand with her own. Goku watched her with a boyish look and suddenly took his hand back. "Sorry! Didn't want to make you uncomfortable." He explained while he scratched his spiky hair. Chichi smiled warmly at him and touched his cheek with her hand before she brought her face near his and it a bold movement captured his mouth with hers. It was only a light kiss but it held all in it she could manage to show.

Once she released him she felt his head following hers and with slightly more pressure this time his lips came down to meet hers. He couldn't describe it, but he was more than just glad to see her healthy again. His heart was beating like crazy up till now. When he saw her laying there like this…it was…indescribable. Indescribably painful. Indescribably sad and indescribably hurting. He never wanted to witness something like that again, he swore himself all the while he flew to Master Quitte and back to her.

Chichi shuddered when his hand landed on her exposed leg again and moved up her thigh ever so slowly. Her lips parted and Goku didn't waste any time to taste her from the inside. He had no idea what he was doing at all, but he just did what instinct told him he should do. And Chichi responded to him like a sparring partner in a life or death fight. Perfectly…

Pushing her on her back he soon hovered over her, his right hand intertwined with her left one he pressed it into the pillow of her bed. His mouth left her wet one, which glistened in the night air and moved to her jaw over to her neck where he suddenly stopped and suckled. Chichi breathed in hard and clenched his hand with hers some more while she felt the fingers of his left hand crawling up the outside of her naked leg up the side of her stomach until it lightly passed the place of her sensitive pearl before he cupped her cheek and turned her head a little for him to have better access to her sweet little neck. Closing her eyes she welled in the new sensation while his body slowly and unknowingly by him, settled itself between her legs. An electric jolt shot through her when she felt something she couldn't place. And then something dammed to her: What were they doing?

Gaining her voice back she tried to wiggle herself out of his embrace. "Goku, what are you doing?" she wanted to know and met his confused look. Observing the position they were in, he frowned. "Don't know." He answered and pushed himself up again. Her face was beat red when she sat up beside him and thanked god for it being night and for the others being asleep. Goku scratched his head like before. "Now that was strange, wasn't it?" He asked her with a boyish grin and Chichi just nodded, playing with her fingers to distract herself a little. It was strange, yes. Amazingly so. He suddenly stifled a yawn and let himself fall back on the bed. "We should sleep." He proposed and closed his eyes. Chichi looked at him irritated. He was thinking of sleeping just shortly after this?

She huffed. Look at him! She said to herself while she tried to lie comfortably beside him. Sleeping perfectly fine! His arm came around her shoulder and he pressed her against him, his face burring inside her black hair. "Arrogant bastard…" she whispered and closed her eyes only to follow him soon after.

The next morning all of them were totally refreshed! Well, almost…Chichi felt like a zombie, she couldn't really sleep through the night. Every two hours she was waking up again, after having the same dream over and over again: His chest, naked and glistening with sweat while her hands wandered up and down the hardness of his stomach, his lips meeting hers hotly…

"Chichi, you have nosebleed…" Bulma noticed almost lamely. "You still want to lose some blood after yesterday?" The blue haired woman teased her while Chichi tried to stop the redness coming out of her face. "Not really no…" She admitted while she banned the erotic pictures from her head. She had no time.

They would have to find two more of the dragonballs, and hopefully without injuries this time.

"Off we go!" Goku announced and the five of them lifted themselves up to their next destination.


	5. Chapter 5

_**Flashback Chapter 4**_

They would have to find two more of the dragonballs, and hopefully without injuries this time.

"Off we go!" Goku announced and the five of them lifted themselves up to their next destination.

_**xXxXxXxXxXx**_

**5**

She read a big red sign. "Don't cross the line!" was standing on it, with big fat black letters. She tilted her head and looked at the way the sign was standing before. Why wasn't she allowed to go there? The road looked safe to her. Straight, going uphill lightly, a little stony but not very dangerous. Well, she stood just before a forest but it wasn't her first time strolling around alone, was it? Her father always forbid her to wander off too far, but she was almost twelve now, a little more far than normally wouldn't hurt, would it? Looking around she decided she would cross the line. What possibly should there be?

After half an hour she reached a little cave. She giggled at her discovery. A cave was always interesting to explore! There was clearly some fun ahead, wasn't there? Walking straight forward she entered the rocky hole but soon after that she shivered. Something was wrong. Utterly and completely wrong. It grew colder, darker and an ominous feeling crept threw her veins. She gulped and turned her head slowly from one side to the other. Somehow she thought it wouldn't be that bad to leave this place. Yes, leaving sounded good. And as fast as her feet could bring her she practically flew from the cave. And just before she left the black hole completely, a loud and deafening sound roared from behind her. She shrieked and knew one thing for sure: She would never cross a line like that ever again!

oOo

"So…" Bulma breathed slowly out while all of them watched quite with amazement. To be specific: Goku was smiling like crazy, Krillin was smiling a bit less, Yamcha was counting out their chances, Chichi remembered her childhood days and Bulma was just….scared. "What do you suggest?" She whispered further and good exact those four answers.

"Fight it, of course!" said Goku.

"Distract it and get the dragonball." said Krillin.

"Hmm…don't know yet. Knock it out and get the dragonball?" suggested Yamcha with a frowning face.

"Run." Chichi answered immediately, although she knew running wouldn't solve anything. Bulma nodded. "I will take Chichi's solution." With that she turned around but was stopped with a hand on her collar. Fuming and looking at her capturer she hissed. "Cease! I was only making a joke!" Goku smirked at her. "No worry, Bulma. I will distract it while the rest of you get the dragonball." He said but nobody was satisfied with his proposal.

"What if there are more of them? And stronger? This one looks quite weak you know…" Krillin said to him and the others nodded in addition. Goku frowned. "What should we do then?"

"Alright guys!" Yamcha suddenly sighed. "_I _will take that one, the rest of you walks further inside. How 'bout that?"

Goku crossed his arms and thought about it; then his face lit up. "Sounds good to me! Everybody agrees?" He wanted to know and looked at Krillin who nodded, Chichi who didn't do anything – so it counted as a yes – and Bulma who sweated. "I-I guess I will stay with Yamcha…"she announced and hoped everybody would spare her heart in going further inside. It was dark, it was wet and she just loved her life. In addition, she thought she looked too good to die in a black corner. An above all, what could she probably do to help anyway? It was better if someone stayed outside and checked if everything was alright there, wasn't it? Chichi looked at her as if she wanted to change places with her. She knew what Bulma was thinking and if she were able to stay outside as well, she would stay here, but she just couldn't.

"Alright!" Goku cheered. "Have fun with it, Yamcha!" he yelled to his friend while he himself, Krillin and Chichi started to run – or rather flew –, and crossed the dragon-like monster that looked after them and tried to catch them, but was stopped by Yamcha. Bulma hid herself behind a rock already, putting her hands together and praying fanatically. So, monster number one had someone to play with.

The cave the friends entered got darker and darker. Chichi gulped noisily and felt Goku's hand on her elbow for a short moment. But when she looked at him he had already gone ahead and leaded the exploring little group. Krillin started to talk. "It's getting chilly, don't ya think?" He rubbed his arms and grinned a little. Chichi knew what he meant. It really was getting colder. "I don't like this…" she whispered to herself but knew that both guys were able to hear her. But they didn't say anything, for they knew it was creepy down here.

Although Goku looked as if he was enjoying himself quite brilliantly.

A loud roar left Chichi startled and she looked back; in the meantime she stopped midair. Her heart was thumping as loud as that raw sound was ringing in her ears. She didn't really like monsters in dark hollows where nobody was able to see them…

"Chi?" Goku asked her and took her back to reality, his face was serious. She shook her head. "Nothing, let's move forward." She didn't want to make them worry. She was a fighter after all and Goku was beside her, so there was nothing to be afraid of!

After about seven minutes the three of them thought it was very quiet. "Maybe the thing in the front was the only one?" Krillin guessed but Goku just shook his head in a slow movement. There was something more, he felt it. "Be careful." Was all he said and he took the lead again. Chichi and Krillin were looking at each other. They both didn't like his warning…

And just as Goku matter-of-factly stated the dangerous situation, a giant red something, bigger and obviously much stronger than the first one stepped rather quickly out of his dark corner, his teeth bearing. "Oh great…" Krillin commented with shaking lips, Goku looked just as serious as he always did when it got bad. And Chichi whimpered. This would get ugly; she thought and with shivering hands brought her fists before her body, readying herself to fight. But Krillin suddenly went past her and Goku and explained he would get that one. "Go further inside, this one is going to be my opponent."

"But Krillin – " Chichi started but her fiancé just laid his hand on her shoulder to silence her. He answered instead. "Alright, pal! We're going as fast as possible!" Then he looked with a warming smile to Chichi who looked as if she wanted to cry this instant. "Let's go."

And another one left behind, she sadly thought while she glanced back. The same touch as moments before made itself noticeable on her elbow and this time Goku's hand stood there. He just looked at her for a while and she sighed. She understood what he wanted to tell her. Not to worry, not to look behind, not to feel insecure. Yes, yes, she got that! But it was easier said than done, damn it!

"It should be around here." He suddenly said and halted. Chichi almost bumped into his back – not that she wouldn't enjoy it, but his back could be as hard as a rock – and looked at him in confusion. "What is it?" she wanted to know and watched how he scanned the ground with eagle eyes. Suddenly his face showed a wide smile and he pointed with his finger to a place. "There!" He shouted excitedly and flew away from her. Chichi just tried to find the spot he was pointing to and gazed at his figure slowly disappearing between the foggy blackness. She didn't really realize that Goku was gone until an unknown and very uncomfortable breathe tickled her back-neckline. Her whole body got goose bumps and her heart sunk to her knees. Turning slowly around she looked right into a very big, very sloppy locking and very disgusting mouth of a blue monster. It looked even bigger than the red one Krillin distracted and its eyes were just as fierce.

"Goku…?" Chichi whispered, too scared to move her body even an inch. The mouth got even wider and she saw directly down its red throat. "Good god…" she whimpered and her body shook like a little lamp. Just perfectly big enough for a little Chichi-snack; she stated as she mesmerizingly looked down the food-cave.

"Watch out!" a male voice – much to her relief – shouted from somewhere – she couldn't place from exactly where though – and she ducked just to the right time. A white bluish light wandered perfectly accurate into the monster's face and knocked it out for the time being. Goku appeared beside her. "You alright?" He asked without looking at her. His eyes gazed to the monster, shaking its head.

"I'm fine." She stuttered. "I was just a little shocked, that's all." She smiled at him – well, she tried…He didn't say anything as for the disgusting creature was looking at him, signing Goku it would attack any moment. "Get out of the way." He whispered to Chichi and although it sounded as if he was angry, she knew he just wanted to assure her safety. At the same time he stuffed something into her palms. She backed away but stayed as near as she could as she looked at the little something.

It was the dragonball; he got it. No idea how he saw it in the dark, for his eyes must be super duper good!

The fight itself didn't last long. After some minutes the beast was lying somewhere in a corner knocked out. No wonder, Goku _was_ strong after all. And he wanted to fight Picollo – and this guy seemed to Chichi almost eternally powerful. "Let's go" her fiancé chirped and grabbed her hand in ecstasy.

The others were waiting for them already. Luckily nobody got hurt this time. Chichi sighed relieved.

"You got it?" Krillin wanted to know – he had a blue eye…but nothing serious. Chichi nodded and showed them the seven-star dragonball. Bulma stuffed it into her bag like the others.

"So what are we going to do now?" Krillin asked the group while they sat down on the green grass to take a little break from their hunting. Chichi sat as close to Goku as she could manage, she didn't want to miss any moment with him as she knew he would go away sooner or later. And although he backed away from her every now and then, she just followed him with her worrying eyes and searched his warmth once again. But at the question of Krillin both of them stopped their nonverbal discussion about "being to near" and Goku looked seriously at his best friend.

"It think it's time for me to go." He calmly stated and Chichi wanted to burst out into tears.

oOo

"Promise me to not forget me. Promise me to think of me whenever you can. Promise me to come back as soon as possible. Promise me to take me with you the next time you leave."

The boy looked at her with surprised eyes when he heard her say those words. Why should he take her with him the next time? Was she bored where she was staying at now? Oh well, couldn't hurt to take her with him, could it? Although he really didn't get why he should think of her all the time nor why he should come back to her as soon as possible. He had things to do; there was no room for this…girl.

Either way, her eyes were so big and ready to water up, that he hastily just nodded and said "I promise!", making her smile adorably, before he could turn and walk away. Frowning he couldn't tell himself why he actually agreed to her proposal…maybe it had something to do with this "Marrying-promise" he made with her earlier. He had no idea and just because he was confused about this whole fuss he dared to think about the girl whenever he had the time to do so…

oOo

They lay together very closely. Well, he was having trouble breathing as she was clutching his middle like a maniac. Breaking the silence she asked him: "Can I go with you?"

His body tensed up. "No." came the strait answer.

"But Goku! I thought about it…maybe I can help! I trained very well and I am able to defend myself effectively. And…if I help you it would be a two on one match, it would be easier to win over Picollo, furthermore you – "

"I said no."

"But…" not knowing what to say anymore she pressed her little nose into his wide chest, making Goku sigh in the process. "Look." He started gently as he slowly patted her head affectingly. "I have to do this alone. You can help me by finding the last dragonball and make those wishes, Chi."

She looked up at him. "What if something happens to you?"

He thought about her question for a while. "Then it happens." She pushed herself up, looking shocked into his eyes, her mouth lightly open. "What do you mean 'Then it happens'? I…I don't want you to leave me again…you…might not be able to come back...and I would be all alone…" she was wheezing hysterically at the end as she was really scared to have him be gone. Sitting up himself he ruffled her head and smiled.

"Don't write the devil on the wall, Chi! Should I promise you to come back so that you can rest at ease?" he joked.

"You're not really the type to hold your promises…" she answered back yet smiled. He grinned and kissed her cheek automatically, making her lightly blush.

"We should sleep. It's going to be a long day tomorrow…and I would like to be pepared if I have to face Picollo." He clenched his fists at the name and his expression got very serious. Chichi only nodded and lay down again, rolling into a little ball. When he lay down too – he used to opportunity to inch away from her a little – she searched his hand and squeezed it lightly.

Wondering about her sweetly movements he squeezed her hand back and turned to the side until he was able to look at her. There were tears lingering in the corner of her eyes and he sighed again. This woman was driving him crazy…and not in the good way!

"Chi…could you stop worrying already? I'm not going to die, and if I should I will make sure to take Picollo with me. Furthermore…do you actually believe I will be defeated that easily?" he smirked and earned a light sniffled laugh from her. His gaze on her softened before he suddenly felt this tingling sensation inside of his tummy again…this strange feeling was different than his usual hunger he had, and if felt quite nice…Maybe his body was demanding to get powered up by Chichi again?

Oh well…A try wouldn't hurt!

Caressing her cheek with his other hand she didn't took as her own he inched closer again until his nose brushed over hers tenderly. She already had closed her eyes, but smiled when she felt his breath roam over her face lightly. When his lips brushed over hers she sighed contently and closed the little gap between them by pressing her lips firmly and demanding on his.

Her try was almost desperate as she thought about him leaving her and maybe not coming back again. Her tongue searched his as she pleaded for entrance but was pushed back by Goku. "Chi, what are you doing?" he wanted to know. He wanted to power up, yet why was it that she was pulling the string?

"You don't want me to…" she couldn't end her sentence with 'kiss you like that' as she was too embarrassed by it. He thought about it for a while but couldn't find anything against it. "No…it's actually quite nice." He honestly answered with his boyish grin she loved to see so much.

Suddenly hovering above her, he came down to meet her mouth once again and Chichi couldn't help but enjoy the way now Goku tried to catch her tongue. Experts would have said the way they kissed was catastrophic, but for her it was the most sensual thing she ever experienced…and if felt just right.

At some point he wandered from her mouth to her jaw, over to her ear, temple, forehead, tip of her nose, giving each place a light peck before he landed on her mouth again – harder than before. Somehow he was feeling quite hungry all of a sudden…

Chichi on the other hand just felt hot. Hot all over, especially inside of her stomach, there was a fire...and when he lowered down on her with his whole weight she hummed contently and grabbed the fabric of his shirt on his back, pressing him much more onto her.

No idea how long they were kissing each other that way. It was sensual, passionate, romantic, long and…absolutely indescribable. Chichi was glad that in the house Bulma carried as capsule, they had separate rooms, either way she would have felt awfully embarrassed if anybody had heard the sounds they were making. Her humming, his humming, her whispers, his whispers…each of them sighing the others name, without really knowing why they had to say it. It just felt right.

At some point Goku rolled on his back and brought her with him, their mouths still locked intimately. Somehow he didn't want to let go of her. And although he tried to escape her before as she tried to get close to him, he had to admit that it felt pretty comfortable to feel her little form against his. This closeness was something he actually really enjoyed.

And Chichi? She needed some air! Desperately! Breaking the contact with his mouth she huffed and her head flopped down on his chest. Her head was spinning, although she was lying and her eyes were closed. It felt as if the world spun around ten times faster as usual.

"I think I'm ready for tomorrow now!" Goku chirped while he planted a kiss on the top of her head, nuzzling her black hair shortly after. Smiling Chichi snuggled closer to him, not wanting to think about the farewell she had to face tomorrow morning. She wanted not to think about him going away again, not knowing what will happen afterwards. She only wanted to feel him as long as she could.

Before both of them could fall asleep she broke the silence once again. "Will you promise me to come back to me?"

"I promise" he mumbled and hugged her closer to his heart. Both of them knew: Tomorrow was going to be a long day…


	6. Chapter 6

**_Hello there! Lately I'm updating a lot of things, aren't I? Well well….even here I'm posting a new chapter! And you know what? I think I'm just about to end it till the next chapter…or the next two chapters….that would mean: Another story finished! Yes!^^_**  
**_But before that happens: enjoy Chapter 6 and have fun reading._**

**_DISCLAIMER: I own absolutely nothing, except for those crazy ideas of mine! XD_**

**Flashback Chapter 5**

"I think I'm ready for tomorrow now!" Goku chirped while he planted a kiss on the top of her head, nuzzling her black hair shortly after. Smiling Chichi snuggled closer to him, not wanting to think about the farewell she had to face tomorrow morning. She wanted not to think about him going away again, not knowing what will happen afterwards. She only wanted to feel him as long as she could.

Before both of them could fall asleep she broke the silence once again. "Will you promise me to come back to me?"

"I promise" he mumbled and hugged her closer to his heart. Both of them knew: Tomorrow was going to be a long day…

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

**6**

"To say goodbye hurts, daddy…" the little girl in black stated as she watched the coffin vanish into the ground. Her giant father sniffled and squeezed the little hand of his daughter as he said his last farewell to his wife.

"I know sweety, I know…" he answered with a teary voice and both of them went silent again, watching how their beloved one disappeared right before their very own eyes.

oOo

Chichi couldn't stop the tears leaking out of her eyes as she watched Goku saying his goodbye to his long time friends. They knew it wasn't the first sayonara they had, but it was nonetheless hurting to see him leave again, not knowing if he might be able to come back again or not. Picollo was a strong guy…merciless and brutal. He was Goku's greatest opponent and although our monkey guy was strong, Picollo was a serious matter.

Even Goku didn't know if he was able to win. Although he had trained very hard, he still wasn't sure if he would be able to win. Either way, the thought about the upcoming fight thrilled him! When he reached Chichi, they just looked into the eyes of each other, not saying a word. The others excused themselves, giving them the time they needed to say what they wanted to say. When they were finally alone, Chichi couldn't stop herself anymore and threw herself into his arms.

_Goku smiled knowingly, slowly accepting Chichi's way of hugging and the want to stay beside him. He was getting used to her, so he understood what she wanted to say to him while she clutched his shirt and softly cried into his chest. Embracing her he laid his cheek on her head, enjoying himself in her small arms. It was nice to know somebody just doesn't want to let him go …_

"_Stay safe…" she whispered with a broken voice and he nodded at her demand._

"_Do your best…" he nodded once again._

"_And kick that guy's ass…"chuckling he rocked her gently form side to side; a small movement, a sweet movement. "As you wish, Chi." She smiled and looked up to him, bringing her hand to his face, only to brush his eyebrow over and over again. Goku enjoyed her fingers as he closed his eyes._

"_Come back to me." She whispered before she kissed his lips lovingly. His heart skipped a few beats at the touch of her mouth and he tried to memorize all of it as he somehow didn't want to forget the feeling. Her scent, her touch, her whisper…somehow he needed this memory. For what purpose he didn't knew, he just needed it. _

_And seconds after, he was gone. _

Chichi watched him leave and as soon as he was out of reach she turned around, brushed her tears away and smiled at the rest of the group. "On to find the remaining dragonball!" She cheered and earned a determined "Yes!" from everybody.

About two hours later they stood infront of a door made out of massive stone right on a high cliff. The wind blew softly around them as they watched the different carvings, showing brutal scenes of fights. Bulma gulped. "I-I don't think I want to get in there…"

Yamcha turned around and grinned his arrogant smile. "Don't be afraid, sweety, I'm here with you." Bulma turned away. "That's even more of a reason I don't want to get in there…"

Chichi smiled and took Bulma's hand, gripping it softly. "Just stay with me." Sighing Bulma nodded and Krillin nodded his head in agreement with the others to open the door. With a loud "Creak" the giant door swung to the side, revealing a dark floor, only lighted with small torch which barely gave any light. A horrible scream came from the inside. Bulma turned white.

"I-I-I really d-don't want t-to get in t-there!" she shrieked but they already walked forward. So here she was again, totally ignored. Chichi shivered as soon as they walked two steps down the floor. This was creepy, really creepy. There was no wind; no movement of any kind, there wasn't absolutely anything. And after that scream, there was no more sound coming, except the low breathing of the group. "It's weird, isn't it?" Krillin asked in a whisper. The others looked at him, tensioned. "I don't feel anything in here. It's as if there is nothing there, absolutely nothing!"

Chichi nodded. "I just thought the same thing. The only sign of life was that scream, and now there is nothing at all!"

Bulma hysterically laughed. "Isn't that great? Now we can search for the dragonball without any problems! Get it and then get out of here!"

"It's not that simple. Although there is nothing here, there still is _something_." Yamcha made himself noticeable again. Bulma turned around, hissing. "You just don't know when it's best to just shut up, do you!"

"But he's right." Krillin agreed. "There still is _something._"

Bulma groaned. "Oh…what did I get myself into…" Chichi narrowed her eyes, looking forward again. "Let's keep on moving, I think we're getting near."

_Goku knew where he had to go to. He felt him. And he knew he was waiting. Piccolo wasn't someone to fool easily. He was wicked. He was evil and he was strong. His father was strong, but he was even stronger. The things he had to do before he finally agreed to "see" Goku were horrible. He killed every possible fighter in the whole world. Be it male, female, or child. Goku knew he had the chance to get them back to life. But the reason Piccolo killed them at all, he didn't knew. Goku was his one and only opponent. There was no need to kill others who didn't have anything to do with this. They wouldn't have stood a chance. Not in a one million life time._

_Just Goku could stop him and free the world from this creature. Just him._

_And there Piccolo stood, a sneer covering his face as he grinned evilly at the arriving Goku who settled himself on the grassy ground about one hundred meter away from the green man. "You're as punctual as the sunset. Good boy." Piccolo joked sarcastically. Goku narrowed his eyes. "I cannot say the same to you. I was ready days ago."_

"_I'm sorry, I just had some things left to do…" Piccolo stated as he slowly raised his ki level, as to show his power off. _

_Goku did the same, powering up and looking hard into the eyes of his opponent. "I know what you did, but do me a favor before I'm going to kill you."_

_Piccolo chuckled as if Goku just said a joke. "What can I do for you, before__** I**__ blow your lights out?"_

"_Why did you kill them? You know I'm the only opponent worth fighting with?"_

"_You know, all those half-lives asked for it. They came to me, I didn't go to them." Piccolo lowly answered as he got into his fighting stance ever so slowly._

"_Even children? Come on, give me a better excuse than that, Piccolo." Goku hissed angrily positioning himself. _

"_Ah, you got me. I was just making sure, that __**nobody**__ after you would come up with the silly idea of defeating __**me.**__"_

"_There will be no need to defeat you after me, as I'm going to send you to where your father is!"_

"_Why don't we stop the talking and do the thing we are here for?" Piccolo grumbled._

"_Ladies first!" Goku mockingly smiled and charged at his opponent for the final fight. Hopefully, he thought, hopefully his friends were quick in making their wishes…_

"What in the world is that?" Yamcha asked the group as they stared at a villa which had its place right before a cliff in the cave, surrounded by hot, boiling lava.

"That is apparently a villa." Bulma noticed dryly.

"Yep." Krillin agreed.

"And it's standing over there, right before a sea of lava." Bulma noticed further.

"Yep." Krilling agreed once again.

"And the only thing left to do to get actually inside of the villa is to cross this **wooden** bridge right **above** said lava." Bulma finished her description.

"Apparently." Krillin added and Bulma sighed. She knew she was right, but somehow she wished they wouldn't have said she was right.

"We can fly over there, too." Chichi said, wondering why they were talking so much. It was easier that way, wasn't it?

"Gooooood idea!" Yamcha smiled and Chichi shook her head. Those guys actually forgot they could fly…What a bunch of morons, she added inside of her head. Quickly done they flew over and opened the front door. What they saw shocked them to their core:

Dead bodies, over and over again. Lying around on the ground. Some of them showed the signs of time, some of them seemed like they were just sleeping. The smell inside the villa was monstrous. Bulma's eyes turned white as she covered her mouth and nose with her hand. The rest looked as shocked as some of the dead faces gazing directly to them. Krillin was the first to find his voice: "What in the world is that?"

"I have no idea." Chichi whispered while her heart beat frantically down to her toes. She never saw something as horrible as this. Those skeletons were men and apparently fighters. Why they were laying down there…no idea.

As the group stood there, still paralyzed they wondered just WHAT was responsible for this. It had to be something strong and brutal…yet, they still didn't feel anything. This was really mysterious.

"We should get going." Krillin commanded. "It's best to find the dragonball quickly, so that we can get out of here soon. This place is just creeping me out!" They nodded all in agreement. He was right, their priority was to find the dragonball; Chichi hoped they wouldn't meet this something that was lingering in here…

Tiptoeing very silently around those bodies they searched for any sign of the dragonball. Bulma looked from one side to another, her face went pale and paler. This was pure horror! Goodness, this was really pure horror! "What if the dragonball is under those masses of bodies?" Krillin suddenly assumed and Bulma stood still, ready to pass out.

"Pss!" Chichi warned him and took Bulma's hand as to assure her, that everything is just fine.

"God, why does the last dragonball have to be here?" the blue-haired women whimpered and clutched Chichi's hand.

"Hey guys, I think I got it!" Yamcha suddenly whispered as loud as he could and pointed to a very massive glass-cabinet. They had to lay their heads in their neck to see something small glittering on a very big pillow.

"Could it be that….there is a giant living here?!" Chichi suddenly pronounced to the group and as if on commando the floor started to vibrate as some very big and very loud stomps were heard.

"Oh goodness, couldn't you just shut up?! It's very clear that every time you don't await it, it comes!" Krillin said stressed out and held his head in panic.

"Well, sorry for being honest!" Chichi hissed but put aside her anger, as they had to hide. Unfortunately the only way to hide was to dug down between the dead bodies. Bulma's face went from pale to green as they just pushed her aside, and she landed face to face to a half rotten man. Yamcha put a hand before her mouth in order for her to not scream.

The group held their breathes as they watched how a big round man came across. He must have been about 7 meters high, his skin was made of scales which were looking as if they were as sharp as knives. His face was flat, he had no nose. His teeth from his lower jaw were longer than the ones from the upper one. All in all he was very…

"Ugly." Krillin stated and shook his head. And he looked pretty strong at that. They watched how he went to a giant refrigerator and took a bowl out, filled with humans. Oh how obvious that he would eat them!

"Hmm…"Chichi murmured to herself. "Maybe we can get the dragonball while he's eating."

"What? Are you nuts?" Bulma hissed, finally free from Yamcha's hand.

"Well, it's better than staying here, isn't it?"

They looked at each other and had to tell her right. Chichi was right. The faster they could get the dragonball, the faster they could get out of here and help Goku.

"Alright! I will do it!" Chichi just said, stood up and was gone before anybody could oppose.

_He was fast. And he was good. Even better than his father was years ago. Goku had to admit: without god's training he wouldn't have lasted long. But now, he was just more than strong enough. He just had to wait until the first wish was granted, before he expanded whole of his power. _

"_Why are you just dodging, you coward!" Picollo spat at him furiously before he sent an evil grin. "You just don't get that taking time doesn't change the fact that I'm going to defeat you."_

"_Not yet, Picollo." Goku smiled back at him. "You're going to lose faster than you can think."_

_They just have to be quick enough, he thought inside of his head before Picollo attacked him again. It actually looked like he was playing with him, dancing through the air effortlessly. But Picollo got furious any minute. And a monster in rage was worse than anything else. Goku hoped for Chichi and the others to be really quick…_

"We got it! We got it!" Krillin and Yamcha hopped around like little children while Bulma tried to stop the bleeding on Chichi's right arm. It wasn't anything serious, but it stung bad enough. They just got out of the cave and closed the massive door behind them against which the giant was still pounding like a maniac. He was unable to open the door as rocks were falling down due to the vibration he made and closed the door as double as strong as any lock could have.

In short, the group was pretty lucky after all!

"Well, I'm sorry if it looked dangerous…" Chichi tried to assure that it wasn't on her mind to let their cover blow, why would it. She was glad that they were safe and healthy! And that they had the dragonball! "But I couldn't help myself, there was so much dust on the dragonball it made me sneeze!"

"I swear, the next time you do something like that again while I'm here, I'm going to kill you!" Bulma snapped at her and sunk to her knees as she finally got the wound closed and wrapped up nicely. "And you stop dancing over there!" She barked at Krillin and Yamcha who just wouldn't calm down anymore. Yeah, they were right. The first thing was over, they got the dragonballs. But what about now? Summon Shenlong right here?

"You can bring dragonballs to the palace of god!" suddenly a black round man said behind them, making everybody topple over due to the shock.

"Who the hell are you?!" Bulma screamed at him. And somehow she sounded a bit angry.

"My name is Mister Popo. And you can bring dragonballs to the palace of god." He said in his monotonous manner, not even blinking one moment. His eyes were just looking….straight ahead. What a weird guy…

"Hey, I think Goku talked about you! You trained him for those last four years, am I right?" Krillin suddenly said and earned a nod from the black. "Yeah that's great! So you can bring us to god? Man, what a lucky day today!"

"Yes, just hop on and I bring you to him fast." Mister Popo said and stepped aside to reveal a flying carbet.

"Uh…you want us to sit on that?" Chichi unsurely asked and pointed at the carbet. It looked rather old.

"Yes, it's going very easy and very fast. Hop on everyone!"

"No helping then…" Chichi sighed and climbed on it after everybody else was already sitting down. The dragonballs were glowing fiercely as they were near each other, waiting for the dragon to be finally released.

"Up we go!" And in the blink of an eye they were on the palace of god, him already awaiting them.

"Welcome to my palace!" he greeted them with a smile and the group screamed in shock.

"A wrinkled Picollo!" Bulma stated and pointed her finger at the green man.

"No, this is god. Not Picollo." Mister Popo announced to them, still looking straight ahead. Honestly, did this guy even have emotions?

"You are really god? You look a lot different than I had imagined."

"Yeah, who would have thought that god was the older twin of this evil guy Picollo?"

God pulled himself together and ignored the insult they threw at them just perfectly. "As I can see you gathered the dragonballs successfully…Stop pulling on my face, kid!" he bellowed at Krillin who just couldn't help it! He wanted to know if this was a mask!

" I'm sorry sir, but I just can't believe that you two look so much alike!"

"Well that is particular the reason because Picollo is me! In fact we are the same person…well…hypothetical spoken."

"Are you serious?" Chichi wanted to know, not believing what she just heard. This was too much information…

"In fact it is real, but it would be taking too much time to explain anything in detail to you. The most important thing now is, that we're helping Goku!"

_Goku was getting nervous by now. Just how much longer would it take them? They had to leave now, quickly, or he wouldn't be able to hold Picollo down any longer!_

"What is the first wish you want to be granted?" The giant dragon asked in his deep voice, which vibrated through the air mysteriously.

"Take Goku and Picollo to a place, where nobody can be hurt anymore."

"Very well."

"_What just happened?" Picollo asked confused as he looked around. The surrounding was different, something had changed. Goku smiled in victory. That's what he had been waiting for._

"_Time for us to settle this once and for all." He said in his serious and very deep manner as he started to rise his power level to his maximum. Picollo looked firstly shocked and then amused. "You think this is going to change anything? Once I destroyed you I will destroy the rest of the earth!"_

"What is your second wish?"

"Make it impossible for those…" God hesitated and looked how the group flinched at his words. Was there really no other option? Did Goku really had to stay there? They couldn't even wish him back the next time, as it should be impossible to come back for both of them. Impossibility included Shenlong as well.

"Your second wish, say it."

"Don't…don't let them return." Chichi initiated the wish. "Don't let either of them return unless the battle between them is over! They are not allowed…." She choked down her tears. "…not allowed to come back, unless the battle is over."

"Very well."

"But Chichi!" Bulma yelled from behind. "You know that Picollo might win, why did you make your wish sound like that? If the victor is going to come back, what are we going to do if it's Picollo?!"

"Because I have faith in Goku!" Now her tears run down freely her cheeks. "I have faith in Goku…and you should have faith in him too. He's going to win, surely. He's going to win."

_He was lying on the ground – yet again. This guy was tough. He had to admit, this was difficult to win. He wasn't even sure anymore if he could win. This greeny had tricks in his sleeves, Goku was excited to see what was next. But he had something to show as well. This was actually going to be fun…_

"Your last wish was granted as well. The people who died of Picollo's hands were revived. Very well then, it's time for me to go. Farewell."

And as the great Shenlong disappeared right with the dragonballs the group stared into the blue sky, thinking of Goku. He just had to win, come what may…


End file.
